El Callejón del Beso
by Nad010
Summary: En la bella ciudad de Guanajuato, existe un callejón donde se cuenta que se vivió un trágico romance. Hay quien dice que, si una pareja acude a este lugar y se besan en el tercer escalón, su amor perdurará por siempre. ¿Te gustaría saber la historia tras esta leyenda? (Relación chico x chico, si no te gusta, abstente de leer) (Los personajes no me pertenecen).


De Guanajuato, algo podemos destacar de entre muchas de las cosas que caracterizan a esta bella región: hay puntos en los que las calles son tan estrechas, que con solo estirar un brazo, se es capaz de tocar la pared de la casa contraria. Las subidas y bajadas no faltan, al igual que los cientos de callejones que se pueden encontrar por todo el pueblo que, para los turistas, pueden representar un verdadero dolor de cabeza si uno no se sabe orientar adecuadamente.

Pero hay uno en especial que es famoso no sólo entre los guanajuatenses, sino que todo buen mexicano conoce, sin importar de dónde venga. Es tan popular, que a diario cientos y cientos de viajeros pasan por aquel lugar, dispuestos a tomarse una foto, comprar algún recuerdo, e incluso, dejar candaditos como prueba de amor. Hay quien dice que la pareja que se bese en el tercer escalón de este callejón, tendrá 7 años de larga felicidad.

¿Por qué surgió esta leyenda? ¿Qué clase de historia hay detrás de este lugar?

Ahora, mis queridos lectores, les contaré el relato del Callejón del Beso.

* * *

Hace muchísimos años atrás, cuando Guanajuato se convirtió en el principal productor de plata a nivel mundial, una familia proveniente de oriente fue a vivir a esta ciudad, por motivos de negocios. El padre era un hombre recto, astuto y tremendamente estricto. Su esposa había fallecido, dejándolo a cargo de dos hijos varones: Tadashi y Hiro Hamada, ambos grandes motivos de orgullo para su padre.

El mayor, de 20 años de edad, estaba comprometido con una bella mujer de clase alta, aunque de naturaleza muy humilde, lo suficiente para lograr atrapar el corazón del noble hombre. El menor, por otro lado, aunque ya contaba con 18 años y estaba en edad perfecta para casarse, no mostraba ningún interés en buscar una prometida. Él era feliz libre de ataduras, para descontento de su progenitor y preocupación de su hermano.

Sin importar cuántas jovencitas que se le presentaran al joven, ninguna parecía llamar su atención. Se le ofrecieron cientos de propuestas matrimoniales que harían crecer la fortuna tanto de su familia como su oportunidad de expandir el negocio. Todas fueron declinadas. Y por más que Tadashi quisiera apoyar a la cabeza familiar, no quería tener que cortar las alas de su hermano tan de repente. Él mejor que nadie lo conocía y sabía que no iba a dejarse influenciar por una cuestión de estatus o dinero; si llegaba a encontrar a alguien a quien amar y que lo amara (cosa que realmente deseaba), seguramente accedería de inmediato a casarse con ella. Pero entre más buscaran forzar las cosas, más se cerraría el chico, más se frustraría su padre y el ambiente se tensaría más de lo que ya estaba.

El joven quería que su hermano fuera feliz. Deseaba que viviera una vida larga y exitosa. Si la pasaba sólo o de la mano con una esposa amorosa ya dependería únicamente de Hiro.

Sin embargo, el progenitor de ambos muchachos no estaba de acuerdo. Para él, la reputación y buena imagen de la familia era una de las cosas más importantes. Poner en alto el apellido implicaba sacrificio. Había criado a sus hijos bajo ese estatuto. No comprendía cómo es que el menor, con la mente tan brillante que poseía, no era capaz de terminar de entenderlo.

Tras largas noches de discusiones, llegó a la conclusión de que, mientras el muchacho no cometiera alguna tontería que pudiera poner en riesgo el renombre de los Hamada, trataría de darle espacio. A pesar de todo, amaba a su familia. Lo último que buscaba es que esta terminara fragmentándose por un simple desacuerdo.

Tadashi se alegraba de que su padre por fin entendiera a su hermano. Hiro al fin podía respirar tranquilo. La casa volvió a su ambiente pacífico.

Si tan sólo hubieran sabido…

* * *

Una tarde, el más joven de los Hamada se encontraba paseando por las calles de Guanajuato. Era ya algo tarde, por lo que todo estaba casi totalmente a oscuras, iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna, sumido en un profundo silencio únicamente perturbado ocasionalmente por el viento. Al chico no le molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, disfrutaba de poder vagar libremente por el pueblo sin tener que preocuparse por miradas indiscretas. La soledad de la noche era una de sus mejores aliadas en momentos de desahogo y relajación.

Los cuales se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos pasos acercándose.

Hiro no se asustó. A pesar de su complexión delgada, poseía una fuerza muy difícil de notar a simple vista. Si aquel que lo seguía pretendía asaltarlo o hacerle algún daño, daría pelea. Siguió caminando, fingiendo no percatarse del extraño que avanzaba a pocos metros de él. Este, sin previo aviso, posó su mano sobre el hombro derecho del japonés, quien sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó al sujeto de la muñeca y se volteó rápidamente, torciendo el brazo contrario, sacándole un quejido de dolor al hombre.

\- ¿Quién eres y por qué me seguías? – Preguntó el joven con un tono autoritario que exigía respuesta inmediata a sus preguntas y una mirada de completa seriedad, sin aflojar en ningún momento el agarre en la muñeca del otro.

\- Si me soltaras, tal vez me vería un poco más cooperativo – Respondió un chico de tez morena y cabello azabache que, ya detallándolo mejor, Hiro pudo notar que debía ser casi de su misma edad. El joven tenía la ropa algo sucia, algunos agujeros la adornaban y estaba impregnado de un olor a tierra y humedad, que si bien no llegaba a ser molesto, si era un tanto intenso.

\- Responde – Hamada no se dejó impresionar. Torció un poco más el brazo contrario, obteniendo un nuevo quejido en consecuencia.

\- Chingada madre, ¡bien! Mi nombre es Miguel Rivera y sólo quería acercarme a preguntarte qué diablos hacías fuera tan tarde, ¿puedes dejarme ya?

El de tez clara le sostuvo la mirada al muchacho unos segundos más, hasta que se convenció de que no mentía y se decidió a soltarlo. Este se enderezó inmediatamente después, comenzando a realizar leves movimientos circulares con la muñeca, aliviando poco a poco el dolor. Un instante después, ya que ambos estaban menos tensos, el moreno volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Y? ¿Vas a contestarme?

\- No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a un simple minero.

Ante la mirada de asombro y confusión del chico (que ahora el oriental podía notar que era un poco más alto que él), resopló con cierto hartazgo. Lo señaló y continuó.

\- Es evidente. ¿De qué otro modo podrías apestar y ensuciarte de semejante forma? Tus brazos están bastante trabajados además, una labor menos tediosa no los deja así.

\- ¿Todo eso pudiste deducirlo sólo con sostenerme la muñeca un momento? Me sorprendes, chinito. – Ante el gruñido que el más bajo soltó, el mexicano rio y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su muy maltratado pantalón. – Y no te equivocas, voy cada mañana a La Valenciana a ganarme la vida desde hace ya unos años. ¿Tú qué? Obviamente no trabajas de sol a sol como la gran mayoría por acá, entonces, o eres de varo o eres acompañante de algún viejo lujurioso. Además, por tu acento, no eres de por aquí, al menos no de nacimiento.

\- Eres más listo de lo que aparentas, lo reconozco. No soy una ramera, sólo para aclarar.

\- Lástima, te iría bastante bien.

Hiro no supo si ofenderse ante el comentario, pero dejó escapar una risa casi sin querer. Jamás lo admitiría, pero este tal Miguel cargaba con un aura de confianza que lo hacía bajar la guardia. En cualquier otro momento, se habría dado la vuelta y largado inmediatamente después de soltarlo. De hecho, era lo que debió haber hecho; bien podría estar frente a un muy carismático asesino de buena apariencia que aniquile a sus víctimas en cuanto estas se descuiden.

Y sin embargo, las pocas palabras que intercambiaban eran amenas. Bien lo había dicho hace un momento, el chico frente a él era un simple minero, pero le despertaba gran curiosidad. Quería saber más sobre él. Pero tampoco podía quedarse mucho tiempo más fuera de casa.

\- En fin, me disculpo por la brusquedad de hace un momento. Comprenderás que, al no saber qué pretendías, no podía arriesgarme.

\- No hay cuidado, tampoco fue lo más inteligente del mundo el llegarte por detrás. También ofrezco disculpas.

\- No te preocupes. Me encantaría seguir charlando, Rivera, pero ya es bastante tarde. Debo volver a mi hogar.

\- Lo comprendo. ¿Gusta que lo acompañe? – Hiro alzó una ceja con desconcierto ante el ofrecimiento del muchacho. Este al notarlo prosiguió a explicarse. – Es un simple acto de caballerosidad. Sería muy maleducado de mi parte dejar que te vayas solo. Hay mucha gente mala por ahí.

\- ¿Quién dice que no pretendes secuestrarme para pedir recompensa? ¿O acudir en otra ocasión a robar mi casa ya sabiendo dónde vivo?

\- Me duele que me pongas en duda de esa forma, chinito.

\- Soy japonés, para tu información.

\- Y yo te estoy cotorreando, para que sepas. – El moreno dejó salir una risa que fue música para los oídos del de tez clara. Inconscientemente, esbozó una leve sonrisa.

\- Vale, confiaré en tu palabra. No hagas que me arrepienta, Rivera.

\- No pasará. Por cierto, perdóname, jamás te pregunté tu nombre. – Miguel le dirigió un gesto apenado al más bajo.

\- Soy Hiro Hamada. Encantado de conocerte.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo pudieran evitar, comenzó una amistad en ese momento. Se fueron haciendo cada vez más cercanos. Aprovechaban cada momento libre que tenían para verse, en especial durante las noches de insomnio. Poco a poco, el cariño amistoso que sentían uno por el otro fue creciendo cada vez más, a tal punto en el que ya no se pudo considerar que se veían como simples amigos. Ambos estaban muy conflictuados al principio. Era la primera vez que se enamoraban. Y el hecho de que ambos fueran hombres les pesaba bastante.

Jamás podrían mostrarse libremente ante el mundo. Sus familias no permitirían que estuvieran juntos. Había tantas razones por las que deberían haber dejado morir el amor que empezaban a desarrollar.

Pero no hicieron caso a ninguna de ellas.

Porque Miguel valía toda la pena del mundo. Porque nunca podría volver a encontrar a alguien tan especial como Hiro. Porque lo suyo se dio tan espontánea y sinceramente que el pretender olvidarse de ello como si no fuera nada sería un insulto a todos los corazones rotos de la historia.

Eran correspondidos. Con eso les bastaba para querer luchar por el otro hasta el fin de sus días.

Y así, una bella noche de luna llena, sellaron su promesa de amarse hasta el último de sus alientos con un tierno e inexperto beso.

* * *

Los problemas comenzaron cuando el padre de Hiro notó que su hijo estaba más distraído cada día. Actuaba de forma extraña, parecía estar alerta casi siempre, se sobresaltaba con gran facilidad. Ocultaba algo, era demasiado evidente. Interrogó al chico al respecto, pero sólo consiguió que sus sospechas se acrecentaran. Procedió a hacer lo mismo con Tadashi, pero este estaba tan confundido como él.

Decidió que, si quería obtener respuestas, tendría que buscarlas por su propia cuenta.

Anunció que tendría que partir durante algunas semanas para realizar algunas negociaciones que resultarían beneficiosas para sus intereses si estas se daban como pretendía. Dio una fecha de regreso, dejó a cargo al mayor de sus hijos y, sin más, partió.

Fue tan sencillo que casi le pareció ridículo. Se aseguró de concluir prontamente con sus deberes fuera de Guanajuato. Terminó volviendo al pueblo unos días antes de lo dicho, ya entrada la noche. No había una sola alma en la calle y la casa estaba igual de silenciosa. Se asomó a la habitación de Tadashi, comprobando que este estaba profundamente dormido en su lecho. Pero el menor no se hallaba por ningún lado.

Sin siquiera dudarlo, se apresuró a salir. Sigilosa y tan rápidamente como pudo, revisó cada rincón del lugar. No fue una tarea fácil, pero la sospecha que no hacía más que agravarse en su mente lo motivaba a seguir. Y finalmente, para su desgracia, encontró justo lo que buscaba.

Cobijados por la sombra de una iglesia, apoyados sobre uno de los muros de la misma, besándose con pasión y entrega, se encontraban los jóvenes amantes.

Su íntimo momento se vio interrumpido por un violento jalón que el hombre le dio al chico de tez clara, tomándolo de un brazo, atrayéndolo hacia sí y propinándole una fuerte bofetada que pareció resonar en el silencio de la noche. Sin importarle la hora ni el lugar, comenzó a reprender duramente a su hijo, prensando el agarre en su brazo con mucha violencia y gritando con furia. El moreno intentó alejar al Hamada mayor, preocupándole el bienestar de su chico, sin éxito. Sus esfuerzos sólo enfurecieron más al otro, quien ya arrastraba a Hiro hacia su hogar. Sin querer darse por vencido, Miguel intentó nuevamente alejar al más bajo de su progenitor. Recibió a cambio un puñetazo en el estómago y una amenaza que a ambos amantes les heló la sangre.

\- Si te vuelves a acercar a mi hijo, lo mataré.

El tono tan frío empleado, el agarre que pareció hacerse aún más fuerte alrededor del brazo del japonés, el profundo odio en los ojos del hombre. Hablaba muy en serio.

Con todo el pesar de su alma, el mexicano tuvo que ver cómo su gran amor era llevado prácticamente arrastras sin poder hacer nada.

* * *

El suplicio no terminó ahí. A Hiro le esperaba una larga semana de golpizas, fuertes regaños y encierro. Apenas se le permitió salir al pequeño balcón de su habitación para tomar un poco de aire, tras lo cual era inmediatamente recluido de nuevo para evitar que las miradas indiscretas se percataran de los moretones que el muchacho presentaba en el rostro.

Por su parte, el chico moreno sufría de angustia por su amado. Durante el día apenas podía salir de la mina, pero se enteró, gracias a su prima Rosa, quien era amante del chisme y tenía un par de amigas que conocían a la familia Hamada, que al japonés hacía días que no se le veía por las calles. Nadie sabía nada de él, y cada que se le preguntaba algo al respecto a su hermano, este sólo agachaba la mirada.

El mexicano estaba al borde de la desesperación. Tenía la amenaza del padre muy presente y temia que le hubiera hecho algún daño grave a su amado. Moría de frustración por no poder tener noticias de él.

Un día, un muchacho algo mayor que él preguntó por él. Se le informó de inmediato y dejó su trabajo para ir a ver de quién se trataba. Bastaba un simple vistazo para notar el gran parecido que tenía con la cabeza de la familia Hamada. Debía ser Tadashi, de quién Hiro le había hablado ya varias veces. Contrariamente a su personalidad amable y amistosa, recibió al joven con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Qué? ¿También vienes a amenazarme como el salvaje de tu padre?

\- Sabes quién soy. Bien. – El chico de cabello negro suspiró. No esperaba esta clase de saludo, aunque tampoco le sorprendía demasiado. – Vengo a ofrecerte una disculpa, mejor dicho.

Miguel no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con extrañeza. Estaba convencido de que alguna trampa debía haber, pero el mayor se veía tan sincero… ¿Debía confiar en él?

\- ¿Por qué, exactamente?

\- Por todo lo sucedido. Por el golpe, la escena que montó, lo que te dijo… todo. No fue correcto. Menos después de lo feliz que has hecho a mi hermanito.

\- …Hiro te lo contó, imagino. Sobre nosotros, digo. – El porte firme del moreno se deshizo por completo. Bajó un poco la mirada, rememorando aquella noche.

\- Sí. Honestamente, me sorprendió más el hecho de que se hubiera enamorado a que estuviera viendo a un hombre. Creí que nunca lo haría, empezaba a preocuparme. – Ambos dejaron salir una pequeña risa, tras la cual el chico continuó. – Él te extraña mucho.

\- También lo extraño a él. Como no te haces una idea. O bueno, quien sabe, vas a casarte, ¿no?

\- No hablemos de mí, por favor. Esto se trata de ustedes. Y ahora, a lo que vine.

El muchacho de tez clara sacó un sobre, el cual le extendió al menor. Este lo miró perplejo, tomándolo tras unos segundos. Le dirigió una mirada interrogante al asiático, quien de inmediato captó la pregunta tras esta. Asintió.

\- Si gustas, puedo mandar a alguien a recoger tu respuesta mañana a la misma hora.

\- …No estaría nada mal. Muchas gracias, Tadashi.

\- No hay de qué. Quiero ver a mi hermano sonreír nuevamente, y si tú lograrás que vuelva a ser el Hiro que conozco, les ayudaré con gusto. Me retiro, ten una buena jornada.

\- Después de esto, claro que la tendré.

El japonés le dirigió una sonrisa a Miguel, tras lo cual dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su hogar. Se aseguró que su padre no estuviera presente. Subió hasta la habitación del menor y dio un par de toques. Segundos después, su hermano abrió la puerta. Al verlo, le indicó que pasara, tras lo cual se aseguró de cerrar nuevamente tras de sí.

\- ¿Pudiste dársela? – Los ojos del chico casi parecieron emitir un brillo esperanzado, cosa que conmovió al mayor. Asintió con una sonrisa. Hiro dejó salir un profundo suspiro de alivio, para luego abalanzarse sobre su hermano para abrazarlo. – Gracias, muchísimas gracias.

\- No fue nada, de verdad. Parece un muy buen chico. Me alegra que encontraras a alguien que te ame como él lo hace.

Por primera vez en la semana, el chico de cabellos rebeldes sonrió. De repente, los moretones que tenía repartidos por prácticamente todo su cuerpo ya no se sentían. La rabia, la impotencia y la tristeza que lo habían invadido se desvanecieron. Pudo ver una luz al final del túnel gracias a su hermano.

* * *

" _Mi amado músico:_

 _Lamento mucho haberme desaparecido tan repentinamente. También el cómo se dieron las cosas. Jamás imaginé que mi padre pudiera llegar a descubrirnos. Fue mi culpa, debí haber sido más cuidadoso. De haber sido así, seguramente no habría tenido que escribir esto._

 _Iré directo al grano: dudo que pueda volver a escaparme para verte. Todo se volvió tan caótico aquí…_

 _Mi padre me encierra en cuanto se pone el sol y no me deja salir de mi habitación hasta que amanece. Estoy casi eternamente vigilado. Sabe que trabajas durante el día, pero aun así no deja a nadie más que a Tadashi verme. Dudo que me deje salir a la calle si no es acompañado, eso suponiendo que algún día me permita atravesar la puerta de entrada._

 _Por primera vez en mi vida, no sé qué hacer. Necesito verte, tocarte, besarte, sentirte a mi lado. Quiero volver a pasear contigo bajo la luz de la luna, a hablar hasta el cansancio, a escucharte tocar y cantar para mí con esa voz que me vuelve loco. No sabes cuánta falta me haces, ni lo sólo que me siento desde aquella noche._

 _Lo veo todo tan negro ahora…_

 _Por favor, respóndeme pronto. Si no puedo estar contigo, al menos quisiera volver a tener algo de comunicación contigo. Necesito saber que no te has rendido, porque a pesar de todo, yo no lo he hecho._

 _Eternamente tuyo,_

 _Hiro_ "

A Miguel se le rompió el corazón al leer aquella carta. Podía sentir el dolor de su amor a través de cada palabra. Llevó el papel hacia su pecho, apegándolo a él, como si fuera el pequeño cuerpo del nipón lo que abrazaba. Permaneció así unos minutos, su mente trabajando a millón. ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería tener que depender de mensajes furtivos para saber de su chico. Ya los habían atrapado una vez, no quería que volviera a ocurrir, y si el padre del chico de tez clara llegaba a encontrar alguna de las notas, estaban acabados. Y Hiro sería quien lo pagaría más caro.

Aún con algo de pesar, se dispuso a escribir una respuesta para él. Tampoco se le ocurría ninguna solución de momento, pero quería brindarle un poco de alivio y apoyo al extranjero. Siempre había sido capaz de hacerlo sonreír sin importar qué, no quería que esta ocasión fuera una excepción.

Al día siguiente, tal como Tadashi dijo, alguien llegó a la misma hora que el día anterior para preguntar por él. Salió de inmediato, sobre en mano, y se lo entrego a una joven de nombre Hilaria, quien se presentó como la prometida del Hamada. Ella le prometió entregarla lo antes posible. Se alegraba mucho de que alguien más, aparte de su pareja, se preocupara por la felicidad de Hiro.

Miguel no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia por la rubia. No tenía por qué tener que vivir su amor a escondidas, no tenía por qué temer que alguien más se enterara, ni que su relación fuera desaprobada.

Benditos aquellos que podían extender sus alas y vivir su vida sin ninguna restricción.

Y malditos sean los prejuicios que condenaban a jóvenes de buen corazón, como su japonés y él mismo, a tener que refugiarse de las miradas de odio, repulsión, rechazo.

El mundo era tan injusto…

* * *

En cuanto escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse, Hiro corrió a asomarse quién había llegado. Una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro cuando vio a su cuñada pasar y voltear en su dirección, dirigiéndole un guiño de complicidad. Subió las escaleras para encontrarse con él y, discretamente, pasarle el sobre con la respuesta que tanto ansiaba. No se intercambiaron palabras, pero la mirada del japonés menor y la caricia en la mejilla derecha que ella le brindó bastaron y sobraron.

Ni corto ni perezoso, se apresuró a entrar a su habitación nuevamente, cerrándola y asegurándola con llave antes de disponerse a leer. En cuanto pasó la primera línea, rio como creyó que no volvería a reír. Realmente, incluso en los peores momentos, su pareja buscaba sacarle de sus casillas y una sonrisa también.

" _Chinito de mi vida:_

 _No sabes lo fuerte que latió mi corazón cuando Tadashi fue a veme a la mina y me entregó tu carta. Le trajiste, con un simple gesto, nueva esperanza a esta pobre alma desesperada._

 _Pero no pude evitar sentir rabia a más no poder al leerte describir lo que tu padre te hace pasar. No tiene ningún derecho a privarte de tu libertad de esa forma, me importa un carajo quién se crea que es. El no poder ir a sacarte de ese infierno me mata. Cada día que pasa sin poder acariciarte es un suplicio._

 _Te extraño. Necesito verte desesperadamente. Quiero borrar todo lo sucedido, aunque sea por un momento, para que podamos volver a vernos._

 _Ya pensaré en algo, sé que esto se solucionará pronto. No sé cómo, pero no descansaré hasta tenerte en mis brazos nuevamente. No va a lograr separarnos tan fácilmente como cree. Hasta entonces, ten por seguro que cartas mías no faltaran._

 _No voy a rendirme, Hiro. No te dejaré ir. Eres la persona que más amo en esta vida. Iría hasta el mismo fin del mundo y de regreso por ti._

 _Pronto podré volver a besarte._

 _Miguel_ "

Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos del nipón. No se dio cuenta hasta que estas cayeron sobre el papel, haciendo que la tinta se corriera un poco. Se apresuró a secarlas de su rostro. Ocultó el mensaje en una pequeña cajita que guardaba en su mesa de noche, la cual su padre jamás abría. Ahí estaría a salvo. Suspiró con algo de pesadez, pero luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisita.

No se había olvidado de él.

* * *

Casi dos meses transcurrieron entre carta y carta. No hubo un solo día en el que no se recibiera alguna respuesta. En medida de lo posible, habían tratado de conversar tan normalmente como podía, contándose lo que hacían mientras se encontraban separados. Tadashi e Hilaria nunca dejaron de ayudarlos, trayendo y llevando sobres, a veces mandando a algunas amigas de la rubia por ellas cuando ninguno de los dos podía, pero procurando no involucraras más de la cuenta por miedo a que algún rumor se extendiera.

Sin embargo, el alivio que la correspondencia había traído a ambos chicos comenzaba a esfumarse. Simplemente, no les bastaba con escribirse. Anhelaban sentir nuevamente el calor del otro. Y aunque las restricciones del padre se habían vuelto un poco menos severas, seguía encerrando a Hiro cada noche.

A Miguel le atormentaba que no pudiera encontrar ninguna solución a su problema a pesar del esfuerzo y el tiempo transcurrido. Arriesgándose a que el progenitor del asiático pudiera verlo, había días en los que salía más temprano de su casa para desviarse y acercarse a la casa de los Hamada. Casi esperaba que, en una de esas ocasiones, su amado se asomara por el balcón, logrando dejarse ver por el mexicano. Deseaba poder subir a sacarlo de su encierro, llevárselo con él y huir juntos de ese pueblo.

Pero sólo quedaba en simples fantasías que inundaban la mente del minero.

Una noche, al regresar de su trabajo, volvió a dirigirse al callejón que llevaba a casa de su amado. Se quedó unos minutos contemplando el lugar bajo la oscuridad de la noche. Se acercó un poco más, quedando a pocos metros de la puerta principal. Tuvo tentación de tocar, pero detuvo su estúpido impulso. Y justo cuando comenzaba a darse la vuelta para irse, alcanzó a escuchar el fragmento de una conversación en la residencia de enfrente.

Una gran sonrisa adornó el rostro del moreno. Al fin, Dios le había traído una solución.

* * *

" _¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que podré besarte nuevamente en unos días? Sería grandioso, ¿verdad? Bueno, entonces, hazme un favor. Este jueves tu padre sale de viaje, ¿no? No podrá encerrarte. En cuanto todos se vayan a dormir, sal a tu balcón. Ahí te esperará una sorpresa_ "

Hiro tuvo que leer y releer ese fragmento al menos unas 6 veces, hasta que pudo convencerse que había entendido bien. Sentía su corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho de pura emoción. Le sorprendía un poco que el mexicano no le hubiera pedido escapar de su casa (cosa que hubiera hecho con mucho gusto con tal de verlo), pero se decidió a confiar en él. Nunca le había fallado, estaba seguro de que tampoco lo haría esta vez. Eso sí, no podía evitar preguntarse qué tramaba el músico.

El tiempo pasó con mucha lentitud para gusto del nipón. Finalmente, el día llegó. Su padre salió desde temprano, dejándole la instrucción a Tadashi que cerrara por completo la habitación de Hiro. En cuanto el mayor se hubo marchado, el veinteañero se guardó la llave que el hombre le había dado y le dirigió un gesto de complicidad al menor. Mejor hermano no pudo haber deseado.

Tal y como el mexicano le indicó, esperó a que cayera la noche. Aprovechando que su puerta estaba abierta, dio una ronda por la casa, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie aún despierto que pudiera importunarlo. Luego, regresó a su cuarto y salió al balcón. Casi espero escuchar música o alguna palabra proveniente de la calle. En vez de eso, de la casa de enfrente, vio salir a su amado, portando una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del nipón casi saliera de su pecho.

\- ¿Miguel…? – Pronunció su nombre casi con miedo, temiendo que todo fuera una ilusión o una trampa. Lo tenía ahí, tan cerca. El otro se apoyó sobre la baranda de piedra que lo separaba de su chico de cabellos rebeldes y extendió la mano, logrando dejar una cariñosa caricia sobre la mejilla contraria. – Realmente, eres tú.

\- Sí. Y ya nunca te voy a dejar ir otra vez, mi chinito adorado. – Una vez dicho esto, rompió la distancia que los separaba, besando esos suaves labios que tanto había soñado con sentir otra vez. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en ninguno de los jóvenes, pero ya no era llanto de tristeza.

Cada gota de agua salada desbordaba la alegría que los amantes sentían.

Bendito el dueño que había decidido rentar el cuarto con balcón de la casa vecina, bendita la escasa separación entre ambos hogares, bendita la noche en la que el mexicano decidió desviarse de su camino, bendita la muy oportuna conversación que se llevaba a cabo en la ahora vivienda del minero, bendito el viaje de negocios que la cabeza de los Hamada había tenido que realizar, bendito Tadashi que se había ganado el cielo con todo el apoyo que le daba a su hermano, lo mismo para Hilaria.

Bendita oportunidad que la vida les había brindado para volver a tenerse.

* * *

Varios meses transcurrieron desde esa mágica noche. Aunque debían seguir cuidando que nadie los descubriera, bastaba con que Miguel regresara un poco más temprano de lo usual o esperara lo suficiente para que el padre de Hiro lo sacara de su encierro para que pudieran darse un par de rápidos pero amorosos y profundos besos antes de seguir con su rutina. Las noches que al hermano del nipón le tocaba cerrar las puertas de su habitación, en todo caso echaba llave sólo a la puerta que daba al pasillo para que nadie importunara a su hermano, dejándole toda la noche libre para desvelarse conversando con el moreno.

La vida empezaba a pintar mejor para los chicos.

Pero pareciera que el destino no quería verlos juntos.

Una tarde, Miguel salió mucho más temprano de la mina, debido a un pequeño derrumbe que había sucedido y por el cual sus superiores le indicaron que regresara a casa en lo que se aseguraban de que era seguro volver a entrar. Al joven enamorado, la noticia le cayó como anillo al dedo: Hiro seguramente estaría en casa y podrían aprovechar para pasar el tiempo juntos.

El japonés se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente en su habitación, algo aburrido. El silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos golpecitos que se daban en la puerta de su balcón, uno seguido del otro.

 _Pat, pat, pat._

Extrañado, se levantó y salió, encontrándose con el más alto que lanzaba pequeñas piedritas. Le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

\- ¿Me ves acá, felizmente esperando por ti, y eso es lo primero que se te ocurre decir? Me dueles, Hamada. – Dijo el minero, llevando una mano a su pecho con exagerado dramatismo, haciendo que el otro rodara los ojos. - ¿No me darás un beso de bienvenida?

\- ¿Debería?

Ante el puchero infantil que el mexicano hizo, el nipón rio con ternura y se acercó para tomar el rostro del más alto entre sus manos.

\- Me alegra mucho verte.

Dicho esto, sus labios se unieron. Sus cuerpos buscaron apegarse tanto como pudieron, maldiciendo internamente las barandas que evitaban que pudieran abrazarse como querían, pero aun así, sonriendo en medio del contacto.

Lástima que, justo en ese momento, el padre de Hiro fuera entrando al callejón. Presenció toda la escena con la ira invadiendo su cuerpo. Ninguno de los amantes lo notó, estando tan absortos en su felicidad.

El hombre se dirigió casi corriendo hasta su casa, abriéndose paso violentamente hasta la cocina, de donde saco un largo cuchillo. Tadashi lo vio e inmediatamente intuyó que algo andaba terriblemente mal. Con el miedo empezando a inundarlo, se acercó a su progenitor.

\- Padre, ¿qué haces? ¿Para qué es eso?

\- Tu hermano ha cruzado el límite. Me voy a encargar de él ahora mismo.

El mayor estaba completamente fuera de sí. Ya se encaminaba a las escaleras, pero su hijo lo detuvo, sujetándolo del brazo que empuñaba el arma blanca.

\- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡Es tu hijo, no puedes hacerle daño!

\- ¡Le advertí que no volviera a ver a ese maldito y no quiso escucharme, ahora va a pagar las consecuencias de manchar nuestro apellido!

Por más que Tadashi intentó forcejear con su padre para evitar que este llegara a donde el menor se encontraba, no tuvo éxito. En cuanto puedo, el hombre lo empujó con fuerza contra uno de los muros de la casa, para luego reanudar su camino hacia la habitación. El hijo mayor sólo atinó a gritar el nombre de su hermano, intentando advertirle del peligro que corría.

Fue inútil. Aunque Hiro alcanzó a escuchar la voz desesperada de su hermano, era demasiado tarde. Su padre apareció en la entrada de su habitación y se dirigió rápidamente hacia él, alzando el cuchillo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de separarse de su amado, quien también había escuchado al mayor, antes de sentir cómo algo atravesaba su espalda y un líquido caliente comenzaba a empapar su ropa. Vio la mirada del moreno pasar de la confusión al horror en menos de un segundo, le pareció que este lo llamaba desesperado. Las fuerzas empezaron a abandonar su cuerpo, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Sintió un cálido contacto en su mano derecha, cosa que lo hizo sonreír. Poco a poco, su vista se fue nublando, sus párpados los empezó a sentir pesados. Dio su último aliento frente a su padre y su gran amor.

Miguel, muerto de angustia, sólo atinó a sostener la mano del más bajo, sintiéndola enfriarse y perder color. Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos del Hamada mayor. Este, aún empuñando el cuchillo con el que le había arrebatado la vida a su hijo, no parecía afectado. Sólo pronunció unas palabras que hicieron que al mexicano le hirviera la sangre.

\- Si tan sólo me hubieran tomado en serio, él seguiría vivo. Tú lo condenaste a muerte.

Sin más, dio media vuelta y se retiró de la habitación, dejando al minero con el cuerpo inerte del japonés frente a él.

Las lágrimas brotaron sin piedad de los ojos del moreno. Dirigió su vista hacia la mano que aún sostenía, pero que ya no se movía. Hiro se veía más pálido que nunca, contrastando enormemente con la oscura sangre que manchaba su espalda y el piso del balcón.

Se había ido. Para siempre.

Miguel sólo atinó a inclinarse para besar el dorso de la mano del chico nipón por última vez. Pocas veces lo había hecho, al azabache nunca le terminó de gustar. Siempre se apartaba, alegando que no era una chica como para que el mexicano hiciera esa clase de gestos.

Pero esta vez, no hubo ningún movimiento. Ninguna queja. Nada.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, no se le permitió asistir al funeral.

Tadashi e Hilaria, ambos destrozados al igual que el minero, fueron a verlo. El mayor estaba tremendamente arrepentido por no haber podido evitar que semejante desgracia ocurriera. La muchacha no paraba de llorar. Había querido al joven de cabellos rebeldes como si de un hermanito se tratara, lo único que deseaba es que pudiera ser tan feliz con el moreno como ella lo era con el japonés.

Miguel sólo los miraba, con los ojos carentes de brillo. Respondía con monosílabos, sin ninguna emoción en su voz. No terminaba de creerse que su amado ya no estaba.

La joven pareja se retiró. El chico se quedó inmóvil en su lugar por horas, sin percatarse del paso del tiempo. Su casero lo miraba con mucha preocupación, pero no se acercaba a él.

La noche cayó. Miró por su ventana, notando que las estrellas ya habían salido hacía un rato. Se levantó con algo de dificultad debido al entumecimiento de sus piernas y se dirigió al balcón. Esperaba que su gran amor saliera, como casi cada noche, a conversar con él. A besarlo y acariciarlo. A escuchar las canciones que él ocasionalmente tocaba en su vieja guitarra.

Pero Hiro nunca salió. Y fue ahí que Miguel comprendió que ya nunca lo haría.

Sin cambiarse de ropa, salió de la casa, dirigiéndose a su trabajo. Sus compañeros lo miraron asustados al llegar. Parecía muerto en vida. Se movía casi mecánicamente. Cumplía con su labor, como siempre, pero ya no quedaba rastro de esa permanente aura de felicidad que cargaba.

En cuanto la jornada terminó, el joven caminó hacia el brocal del tiro superior de La Valenciana. Miró al vacío bajo él sin expresión alguna, el viento de la noche moviendo sus cabellos. Sonrió. Dio un paso al frente.

Sin más, acabó con su propia vida. Esperando reunirse con su Hiro en el Más Allá

* * *

Los años pasaron. La trágica historia de los amantes prohibidos fue contada por Tadashi e Hilaria a sus hijos, quienes a su vez, la contaban a amigos y conocidos. El relato, con el tiempo, se convirtió en leyenda.

Desde entonces, aquel callejón que fue testigo del profundo amor que Miguel y Hiro se tuvieron fue bautizado con el nombre de "El Callejón del Beso".

Puede que estos desafortunados chicos no hayan podido vivir la vida en pareja que tanto anhelaban. Pero de algo podemos estar seguros: su amor perdurará mientras esta historia se siga contando. Cada persona que acude a este ahora lugar turístico mantiene vivo el relato. Cada beso que se da en el balcón de la que alguna vez fue la casa del japonés revive la pasión de la entrega de estos jóvenes.

Y ellos podrán seguir amándose por la eternidad. Porque la muerte resultó ser la solución al gran problema que les quejaba. Ya nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

Tras la gran tragedia que les tocó vivir, pudieron alcanzar la felicidad en la Tierra de los Muertos.

* * *

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por haber leído este pequeño intento de fanfic.**_

 _ **Bueno... ¿cómo debería de empezar...? Hacía, literalmente, años que no me aparecía por estos lares, creo que ni para publicar comentarios, mucho menos para actualizar los fanfics que dejé abandonados (aún no estoy segura de qué hacer con ellos). Para los que los seguían, me disculpo. Pasaron... demasiadas cosas estos años.**_

 _ **¿Me creerían si les digo que tuve un bloqueo de casi año y medio la última vez? No era capaz de escribir algo que terminara de agradarme, o en todo caso, no lo terminaba. Hasta los trabajos de la escuela eran un infierno para mí a veces.**_

 _ **Fue recientemente que empecé a escribir de nuevo. De cierta forma, el Higuel/Hiroguel me salvó jaja. Sentir el montón de ideas fluir por mi mente de nuevo fue simplemente mágico. Y fue gracias a una bella imagen publicada por Adry Robledo que surgió la idea para este fic.**_

 _ **Espero poder pasarme más seguido por acá. Y que me reciban con buenos ánimos.**_  
 _ **Hasta la próxima :3**_


End file.
